The present invention is generally directed to liquid crystal display devices and, in particular, to a liquid crystal display device employing a novel electrode construction for achieving high-quality reproduction of video images without increasing the number of scanning lines. Heretofore, it has been conventional practice to display video signals on a cathode ray tube or liquid crystal display device by scanning only along effective scanning lines. However, the prior art faced the problem that when the display screen size was increased, the number of scanning lines was not likewise increased. This resulted in a greater distance between adjacent scanning lines and a loss of quality in the video image.
A television receiver using a cathode-ray tube capable of displaying high-quality images without changing broadcasting video systems has recently been developed. This television receiver stores video data representative of one frame. In addition to scanning the stored data, the device also scans the video data which is the average of the stored data for a line and the stored data for the next line of video data, the additionally scanned data representing the interpolated video data between the scanning lines. This type of television receiver requires a storage unit to rapidly store an entire frame of video data and an arithmetic unit for averaging the video data of each two adjacent transmitted scanning lines. Accordingly, a complex driver circuit is required which is expensive to construct.
It has also been proposed to construct a television receiver composed of a liquid crystal unit driveable in an X-Y matrix mode to achieve a high quality large screen video display. These television receivers experience many of the problems of the cathode-ray tube television receivers and various additional difficulties. For example, the connections between the electrodes for a matrix drive system and the connections between the electrodes and the external terminals are very complex. In addition, the driver circuit needed is complex and of an increased scale. However, the large screen resolution problem can be reduced in such liquid crystal television receivers by the arrangement in accordance with the invention.